


A Court of Love and Lies {ACOTAR FANFIC PREQUEL}

by simpfornesta



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: ACOTAR - Freeform, ACOWAR, Amnesia, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Heartbreak, Magic, Multi, POV Third Person, Romance, acofas - Freeform, acomaf, acosf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpfornesta/pseuds/simpfornesta
Summary: “Welcome, to the Night Court.”***An orphan, found on the outskirts of Illyria, probably shouldn’t have been able to cause much fuss upon her arrival at one of Illyria’s many war camps. They weren’t rare nor particularly special.But her pointed ears, and blank memory were enough for Orion, High Lord of the Night Court, to take notice.The girl was High Fae, and until she was claimed by a family member, she would become a member of his court, and a mystery for him to solve.If his son and those friends of his didn’t beat him to it.DISCLAIMER: A Court of Love and Lies is a work of fanfiction. The series and most characters belong to Sarah J Maas. I only own the story idea and my OC’s.





	A Court of Love and Lies {ACOTAR FANFIC PREQUEL}

Hello and welcome to A Court of Love and Lies, the pre-novel of my ACOTAR Fanfic series.

This book sets the backstory for my Original Character, Pyralia.

This will be the first book out of six. I will be doing a fanfic version of all the current books including ACOSF which was recently released.

I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it!

[All characters and rights belong to Sarah J Maas except those whom I have created for the sole purpose of this Fanfic.]


End file.
